


Treat me like I'm Human

by beepo (toastlyeggs)



Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game), Pico's School (Video Game)
Genre: Boyfriend has Autism, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Pico Has PTSD, Pico has Undiagnosed Schizophrenia, Underage Drinking, boyfriend is semiverbal, gun use, how boyfriend and pico met, just mentioned, not too serious tho, pico is just not doin so well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toastlyeggs/pseuds/beepo
Summary: Boyfriend was strange. This he knew. He knew people called him this, and some other not so nice things. He even found himself a little strange. And sometimes, when you're feeling strange, the best thing you can do is find someone else. That's exactly what he did.A.K.A. Boyfriend and Pico meet. They bond! Shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Boyfriend (Friday Night Funkin')/Pico (Pico's School)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 166





	1. Boyfriend has a Meltdown

Boyfriend was strange. This he knew. He knew people called him this, and some other not so nice things. He even found himself a little strange. And sometimes, when you're feeling strange, the best thing you can do is find someone else. That's exactly what he did.

\---

The boy wrote the random mind rambles he had in his book, since he often forgot them.

Today, it was Tuesday. This was his favourite day of the week, since Tuesday sounded like two. Two's an even number. He likes two.  
He's noticed recently that the teacher does everything in threes. She only taps three times. He doesn't like that at all. It makes him want to scream, and throw things, but he doesn't since that's a bad thing to do. He doesn't like to be bad.

This is in fact what the teacher was doing currently. Tap Tap Tap. (Tap has 3 letters. _Isn't that the worst?_ ) Instead of tapping, though, it was more of hard hits on the head. Boyfriend let out a silent gasp, looking indirectly at the teacher. He tried to fake eye contact.

"Isn't this the third time this week that I've had to talk to you about distractions?" She asked, looming down weirdly and uncomfortably. He just knew the whole class had their eyes on him. He could feel them... every single pair. His palms started to sweat, and he wanted to move them, but people said that was bad as well.

"Beep beep," he responded, which made the entire room burst out giggling. This was indeed middle school, where everyone is more immature than the kids in elementary. He couldn't help it, that was the only way he felt comfortable vocalizing.

"Enough," the teacher scoffed, raising a hand to the class, before looking down at him again. Everyone else followed suit. Boyfriend wanted to burst. "Give this to me," she said, quiet, but loud enough for the silent room to hear, "whatever this is. I won't tolerate this anymore."

He started to shake his head rapidly, closing it up and holding a tight grip on its smooth cover he loved to pet so much. The teacher looked at him harder. "Now. I won't ask you again." she barked, refocusing the attention on her hand by moving it. And almost smacking the boy in the face.

Boyfriend couldn't take it anymore. He yelled, holding the book close to his chest. "XXXXX!" the teacher yelled, but he wasn't listening anymore. He began to stand up and start running out of the classroom. The kids murmured like horrible nightmarish souls trying to haunt him. It was much too quiet. He ran out, shoving the metal door and full on bolting to the bathroom he knew by heart.

No one else knew he went to the bathroom to hide. If they chose to look there, he had a hiding place under the sinks (where they kept their nice smelling cleaning supplies) that no one thought to look under. He was very good at that. Plus, no one went there unless it was lunch, so it was practically empty. He quickly ran in and fell under the sinks, hugging his knees and book to his chest. He sniffled, tears in his eyes, and rocked back and forth a little to try and calm himself.

He was nearly calm and collected until someone knocked something over beside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bit of a short chapter for my first one, but i promise it'll get better teehee!! i hope u enjoy this! it's basically me just self projecting on both pico and bf at this rate pls
> 
> more to come! stay tuned!


	2. Pico has a Bad Day

Pico was not having a very good day today.

First, he kept seeing things. Blood all over the walls and floors. He blinked, and it was gone. It left him breathless, and unable to eat the rest of his lunch. He wondered if others could see it too.

Then, he couldn't focus for the rest of the day in class, of course. School was so so hard, for this exact reason. This year, his parents encouraged him to try public school again. He begrudgingly agreed, skipping most days, but he still attended. Thank god they didn't know about the pistol in his pocket.

All his teachers knew about his past, which was so embarrassing. None of it was mentioned to the other kids, of course. He could take a breather whenever he needed to, which he decided in the middle of this awful lesson he could use.

He raised his hand. "Can I take a sec?" He asked begrudgingly, to which his teacher nodded kindly. As he stood up to go, he heard kids whispering around him. "He's just allowed to go whenever?" "He's not sick, is he?" "So weird." Weird, huh? He sighed as he walked out of the whisper chamber. Not weird, just wise.

The whispers still danced around him as he walked around in the halls. He groaned, not expecting to still be able to hear them, and walked at a quicker pace away from the classroom. Those bratty fucks haven't experienced a thing he did. They didn't know anything... He wished he didn't either... just sometimes. He wished he could make friends. But what would be the point of friends if he'd just lose them? The whispers got a bit louder. He was speed-walking at this point.

It didn't stop the fact that he wished he was a regular kid. All his pride about being wiser and higher above didn't change the want to be integrated with the rest. He just wanted to be not so scared, he just wanted to learn like a regular person, to not think about that horrible girl, he couldn't even think her name. He covered his ears, walking into a room he didn't know he was walking into. The whispers continued.

There was a long cupboard under these sinks. He could hide from the whispers here, he decided, and crawled into it to calm down. After a bit of quiet, the whispers started to cease, and he was exhausted.

What he didn't expect was the door to burst open, with a crying kid running in and crawling into the cabinets beside him. He instinctively reached for his gun, but realized this kid didn't even know he was there, and was crying... a lot. A few rolls of toilet paper and a pipe separated them, but not by much. He wouldn't want to freak out the kid anymore (he seemed pretty distressed) so he just sat there for a bit while he eventually calmed down.

He heard the other gasp when his arm accidentally knocked over a toilet paper roll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an even shorter chapter. it'll get better! i promise!
> 
> please take me self projecting once more.
> 
> there will be more soon!


	3. Strange Strangers

When a toilet paper roll was knocked over next to Boyfriend, he gasped and scrambled sideways, suddenly realizing someone was right beside him. How long was the kid there? He let out a few defensive beeps, clutching his book to his chest tighter with one hand grasping the sink pipe beside him.

Pico knew the boy had noticed him, and maneuvered to sit on his knees to get a better look at him. The other definitely looked surprised to see him sitting there, his eyes wide and frantic and his breathing fast and shallow. Pico kind of laughed a bit and put his hands up in some form of surrender. "It's okay," he assured the boy, "I'm no criminal."

Boyfriend took in the words, and let them swim in his head so he could process what they meant. He realized the person sitting there was a kid, not trying to do any harm to him, and laughed slightly in scared relief before settling back down. The boy across from him chuckled as well, as Boyfriend pulled his hood over his head.

"What's your name? You seemed pretty shaken up." Pico asked, keeping his distance just in case. Curiosity had filled him, and he wanted to know this mysterious boy. Instead of words, he had slowly flipped to a page in a notebook he just realized the other had. He turned it around to show Pico, who had reached for it, but after the kid jerked back he put his hand down and just leaned in a bit to look.

This page was essentially his contact information. Numbers to call, emails... His eyes stopped at the colourful part Boyfriend was pointing to. The original name seemed to be scribbled hard in black marker, and under it was a colourful, artistic, graffiti style lettering of the letters "B" and "F"... _BF. Were those his initials?_ He tried not to think too much about it.

"Uh... Well, 'BF'..." Pico started, running his hand through his hair, "I'm Pico. It's nice to meet you." Boyfriend nodded, smiling back at him. It was clear to Pico that he wasn't much of a talker. He thought he might actually recognize the kid... always being pushed in the halls, calling him bad names. Was it because he couldn't talk or something? He suddenly felt an unfamiliar pang in his heart. The kids here had never beaten him up before, but he wasn't totally surprised. No one really stopped to care about the kid who barely showed up to school, anyways. Pico felt a need to protect him with the power he held.

Boyfriend actually rather liked Pico already. He wasn't too loud. He respected his space. He didn't take his belongings and read through them in a dumb voice. He respected his name! Well, if you could call it one. He supposed it was a nickname... but weren't others supposed to give you nicknames? He ended on the decision that people could name themselves, just like... Lady Gaga. Back to the point, he enjoyed Pico's presence. He thought he could see a little glimmer of enjoyment in Pico, as well.

Pico shuffled his velcro sneakers awkwardly. "So, uh... don't you have class or something?" He asked, looking a little upset at the thought that his new friend would have to go. 

Instead, Boyfriend just moved a little closer and put a hand on the other's. Pico jumped at the contact, but didn't pull away. Instead, he scooted to sit by his side so his hand was easier to hold. Boyfriend hesitantly leaned on him when he did this, and Pico had let him, since it was pretty cold and damp under the sink. He even leaned back a little. It was a sweet sight to see.

\---

They hung out under the sinks until the bell had rung. Not too long after, voices of laughing and chattering students filled the hall. The boys got out of the cabinet before anyone came in. Quickly, Boyfriend wrote something down in his notebook, ripped it out and handed it to Pico. Before he could ask what it was, the boy had already opened his mouth to speak.

"Bye-bye, Bee-po."

The melodic sounding voice filled the air, leaving Pico in stunned silence. Boyfriend simply smiled, waved a little awkwardly and maneuvered out of the bathroom. After a minute, he did as well, pushing through a few loud boys who decided to come through. He opened the piece of paper and looked at it close... It turned out to be his email. He smiled, genuinely, and tucked the piece of paper safely in his pocket. Maybe he'd show up to school a bit more.

So, the strange had made friends with the strange. That's how it seemed to be. Neither of them minded... Just as long as they belonged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's a little chappyter before i go to bed! good god i am SLEEPY!! here's the boys becoming friends... they'll do more shenanigans in the next few chapters!
> 
> stay tuned smellies!/lovingly


	4. After School (AKA Pico shoots some cans)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: alcoholic mentions, underage drinking mentions, bad parents in general!!
> 
> they argue about pico in the first division (---) so if that triggers u pls just skip that part! viewers discretion is advised!

The boy held up his gun and shot at a can. He had just gotten home from school and he had decided to spend it shooting cans in the woods for practice.

He wore his usual scowl, almost looking bored, shooting every time a bad thought popped into his head. It was a usual thing he did. The only soothing embrace he could run into at the end of the day. No people, no expectations. Just him and his guns, and those stupid beer cans he had taken from the recycling.

Ever since the incident, he just couldn't leave himself unarmed. He couldn't stay in public places for too long. A mall wasn't an option for years, although he was getting a bit better about it. That's why he was coaxed to come back to school. The boy didn't want to leave the safety of homeschool, but then again, he couldn't stand his parents.

An alcoholic dad and a mother who gave little to no shits about what he did was the only reason he was allowed to use guns. His dad was awful proud, anyways, that his son had shared his love for the hunting machinery. He had been the one to teach little Pico how to properly shoot in the first place, in Pico's free time. Many lectures about protecting oneself were held between the two, Pico completely understanding. His dad had even let him drink a can of beer when he had deemed the boy old enough.

But honestly, what he didn't know is that he had been sneaking them anyways. He had only had a few, but he knew he was definitely not allowed to have them. Pico had decided to sneak them into his room while his parents were having one of their quiet mishaps. He wouldn't call it a miracle they were still together, though. Only sometimes they were about how his bum of a father could never work, but it always ended up with his mother being too in love with him to let him go. Mostly, actually, it was about how awful her work was. He liked to think that's how it went.

Pico was used to the two types of disagreements, but one time he had came down to sneak another drink, and the two were arguing about _him_. He could remember it clearly.

\---

_"Why can't that boy just be in school already?" His mother asked in a loud whisper, not knowing the small boy was just around the corner. "I'm tired of looking after him all day."_

_"All day?" His father slurred, just a bit louder than her. "Yeah right, you have to look at him for 10 god damn minutes while you make lunch for yourself in the morning. You don't even make anything for him. Plus, you know what he's been through!"_

_"Yeah, but wasn't that like... in Kindergarten?" The woman questioned, sighing deeply. "Does he even remember it anymore? It's probably a distant memo-" She was cut off by his dad, doing something that made her let out a choked gasp. Pico couldn't watch._

_"You don't know my boy like I do." His father growled, sounding more sober than he ever has. "You don't know my Pico."_

\---

He shot the gun at a can to bring himself back before things got nasty. Pico remembered his dad bringing up school the next morning, and him obliging, just to get away. He thought he could handle a little bit of school. Well, all he seemed to learn was that friends were hard to make, and that he couldn't handle the dusty, cold classrooms he was cramped in. He didn't take any heed to the school hierarchies, just knowing they were pointless, and could be destroyed any second. The boy ended up skipping most days, anyways.

There was a nearby 7/11, and he just spent most of his time there, using his lunch money to make awful slushie combinations. He just couldn't learn in that environment. It brought too much back up from the depths of his brain.

That's what had him here right now, school. He shot a few more cans... It was getting cold out, so he decided he'd pack up soon. Pico suddenly remembered the boy he'd met that day. Did he really just let his guard down on a stranger, just like that? He scoffed at himself, shooting a can. The kid was fucking harmless, anyways... he was practically terrified of Pico.

What did he see inside that kid, anyways? What made him go so soft, to let him be leaned on? Was it the fear in his eyes, matching his own? Was it the fact that he seemed so hesitant to touch, and be touched? _Was it the fact that if he looked close enough, he could see the hand shaped bruise around the other's neck?_

... Whatever it was, he seemed to have a trusting attitude. He shot once more, before trudging over to collect the cans, putting them back into the plastic bag they came from. He dragged them back out of the forest, to the back of his house. They lived in a pretty remote area, with only a couple of distant neighbours.

When he got back inside, he almost took off his jacket before remembering the sheet of paper in his pocket. He took it out, and clutched it close... Shit, he should probably email him, or something. He didn't have a computer of his own, and he couldn't use his mom's computer without her permission. He decided to shrug his jacket back on, take his skateboard and some headphones (to blare loud and edgy music of course), and head to the library.

\---

Once he got to the library, Pico went straight to the computers. He liked it here. It was quiet, and no one would bother him unless it was closing time. He took out the piece of paper and went straight to work.

_BF,_

_yo, sorry that this took a while, i had some homework n shit  
hru? i dunno if u can write bc u don't speak a lot but i'm assuming u do bc ur in school so i hope i hear back from u_

_btw, can i call u B or something? like Bee ? idk_

_see u in school  
Pico xP_

Beautiful. A masterpiece. He sent it, bought a pop from the vending machine outside, and made his way home. His dad acknowledged him with a wave from the couch, and he waved back before making his way to his room.

He finished his homework for real this time, since it was easier in this environment, before putting the same edgy music on and passing out on his bed.

He usually skips on Wednesdays, but he decided he'd stick around this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh... poor pico...
> 
> i hope you enjoyed learning a bit about his past tho!
> 
> more to come!


End file.
